


you'll be okay, i promise

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, author tag: 1113, cant stop me bitches, dreams dad is a dick, dreams p ooc but hey you win some you lose some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: now, he didn't particularly know what he was expecting. it certainly wasn't this, though. never once in a million years had he thought that he would've seen his lover curled up in a ball and shaking on the floor, an angry red bruise forming on his cheek...or, where techno is a good (boy)friend to dream.(posting this anonymously so i don't get canceled on twitter or whatever, eugh.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 8
Kudos: 430
Collections: Anonymous





	you'll be okay, i promise

**Author's Note:**

> wassup salty bitches n stans!! anon here to write ffs and make everyone mad as shit at me because that's what i do best ❤️  
> have fun reading!!  
> (first time uploading as anon and OOh boy was i fuckin scared that it didnt work lmaooo i was j ust — yeah❤️ sksksksks   
> also yes i do read all ur comments i just dk if theres a way to reply to them w/o revealing who i rlly am so,, i wont reply to them but they rlly do mean a lot to me ❤️❤️ )

"dream? are you there?" the pinkette had immediately rushed over to his boyfriend's house when he had found out that the younger male (by a few months, but younger nonetheless) had been hurt. 

now, he didn't particularly know what he was expecting. it certainly wasn't this, though. never once in a million years had he thought that he would've seen his lover curled up in a ball and shaking on the floor of his own bedroom, an angry red bruise forming on his cheek. and it wasn't like he knew what to _do,_ either, because he just stood there in honest to god shock. "dream?" techno had never been one to get all that angry over most things, but seeing the blond so vulnerable just lit up a fire of fury in his chest.

"dream; are you okay?" the air was tense for a moment, the only sound in the room being dream's quiet, choked back sobs. "y-yeah, i'm—" he cuts himself off to stifle a quiet sob, " **—** i'll be fine," "that's a lie, isn't it?" techno can tell when his boyfriend's upset, he's always been able to. "dream, what happened?" the blond only shook his head in response. "it's- it's really not a big d-deal, i—" he ducks his head down, and techno finds himself wanting nothing more than to gather his boy up in his arms and tell him that it's okay, he'll be okay, and nothing will ever hurt him again.

but he can't do that, not while dream's still upset. right now, his boyfriend was the top priority, techno thought to himself, inching himself closer as he saw the freckled male not giving a response. up close, he could really honestly tell just how gorgeous his lover was. the blond had messy curls, bunched up in silky tangled strands; and his eyes were green, dotted with specks of gold and brown. freckles dotted every inch of his skin, reminding techno of stars. "dream, are you okay? tell me the truth," he prodded gently, squishing his lover's cheeks as he inched closer to the blond.

to his credit, dream gave a small smile, eyes still lined with tears and a faint outline of red. "mostly, i guess," he replied, moving himself closer to techno and burying his head into the soft fabric of the older male's shirt. "nerd," "heh." the two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes or so, the vanilla fragrance that always clung to dream's skin wafting around the room. "feeling comfortable enough to tell me who it is now?" removing his head from techno's shirt, dream looked up at his boyfriend.

"you're just going to go attack them or something, aren't you?"

"nooo, of course not. when have i _ever_ done that?" dream laughed at that, but then sobered up immediately afterwards. "i don't want you to hurt anyone for my sake." techno sighed, but he begrudgingly relented. "fine, but do i at least get to know which jerk hurt you?" dream's eyes flashed again, tears once again welling up in his eyes. willing them back, he frowned and dove back into techno's chest. "you know, you don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable—" "its fine, its just- you won't- you won't judge me or anything for it, will you?" pulling his boyfriend in closer to him, techno placed a light kiss atop the blond's head.

"of course not," the pinkette reassured the boy in his arms. "m-my dad.. wasn't so happy about me coming out." oh. so _that's_ what this was all about. "he- yeah, well- you can kinda see for yourself, i guess," dream muttered, looking away from techno.   
now, techno didn't really know much about comforting others- it wasn't something he was particularly proficient in, but he would have to try his best. "yeah? well, your dads a dick." dreams mouth hung open for a little bit, before he closed it and looked away once again, letting out a wheezing laugh. 

"thanks, techy." "no problem, dreamy."


End file.
